If heartbreaks could talk
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma and her daughter Hope is entering a riding competition when Emma heard a familiar laughter. It takes her 18 years back in time to when she went to the Golden Price Academy and she first meet Regina Mills. Neither admitted to their feelings back then, but will they do that second time around. SwanQueen, BlackWolf , MadArcher, RegalBeliver.


_**Author's Note : **_I believe I found this idea on a SQ page a while back and since I liked the idea of them all riding well this became, enjoy.

* * *

_**If heartbreaks could talk**_

Emma Swan turned her head upon hearing a familiar laughter, one she hadn't heard in about eighteen years or so she estimated. The tone of it seemed older, still she was sure it believed to the girl she once meet at the Golden Price Academy when she was much younger. Her eyes browsing the many horses and people around them, seeing the owner of the laughter, a brunette standing next to a red-haired woman and a young girl also with red hair and a boy with brown hair. Their children?

"Mom," she head a female voice said, looking at her daughter that came towards her, adding, "I got the start numbers."

"You did, wonderful, I still need to get mine though, would you mind waiting here, August will be here any minute," she said and smiled at him. August was a man that was like a big brother to her, he had helped her out with a place to live when she needed it many years earlier. Now they had their own home due to the prices she and her daughter had won in show jumping over the years. In addition to being a trainer for young rider on what little she had of free time.

"Of course, we will stay right here, won't we, Peanut," said her daughter, stroking the neck of his horse lovingly. He loved horses as much as she did.

Emma smiled at them, before heading towards registration to get her start number, she was riding in the senior class, and her daughter in the junior class. Her mind going back to the brunette across the field with what Emma could only assume was her family. She was a few years older than she knew, they hadn't been the closest of friends at the academy, still there had been a start of something. The blonde never managed to figure out what as Regina graduated before she did, she lost track of her after that.

She could still remember the conversation she had interrupted in one of the libraries at the school. It was the first time she had talked to her, but not the last.

* * *

_**18 Years Earlier**_

"So you knew your mom was banging the maid, before your father hit on her?" Belle said, looking at Regina with shocked eyes.

The eighteen year old Regina looked back saying, "I wasn't sure of course, I just had a hunch, I mean come on how many drag their secretary along on company vacations."

"And what did he say when she turned him down?" Belle asked, still in a bit of a shock.

"What was there to say really, not much, all three still lives at the house, only in separate wings," Regina shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Are you not sad if they are getting a divorce?" Belle wondered, as Regina didn't show much emotions about it.

"I kinda suspected they would eventually, mother is not an easy person to live with and daddy does have a limit. It pretty much says itself that when both go after the same woman they are not remotely satisfied with each other. They are still good friends though, and do respect each other, they are just not sharing bedchambers," Regina explained.

"I see, oh shit I gotto run or Professor Crate will kill me for being late again, see you after class," said Belle, and headed out in a hurry leaving Regina behind.

The brunette took a deep breath, as she heard a female voice say, "I am sorry about your parents, it must be hard."

"Thanks," said she, turning around looking at a blonde, she knew she was a great jumper, she and her horse Peaches.

"You are welcome, so do you hate her, the maid, for breaking up your family?" Emma asked polite, sitting down next to her. Her hands leaning on the books as she was holding, as she looked at the brunette.

"I couldn't hate Ruby even if I tried, I mean she is awesome, so full of life, which I believe is a good thing for mother. I am sad they ended their marriage, but I think if it hand't been Ruby it would be someone else. Just a feeling of course. I think in the end their marriage halted and they didn't know how to move forwards, just a theory I have. My sister hates her though, she is hardly coming home anymore because of it. The things is though I don't think mother or Ruby meant for it to happen, I think it just happened, if you get me," said Regina, looking into those kind green blue eyes.

"I can totally see that, so there is a party tonight, wanna go and get sloshed and forget about this for a little while," Emma said with a goofy grin.

"Only if you tell me your name, mother told me never to go home with strangers," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter.

"Oh sorry, Emma Swan is the name," said she and held out her hand.

The brunette shook it and noted something down on a piece of paper saying, "My number, call or text me where to meet you."

"I will," said Emma with a smile. She could hardly wait for the party that night.

Thinking back they did have a blast, not only at that party, but others, and rides with both of their friends. Still Emma found it off that in the years to come she never saw Regina in any competitions, after all she was the most promising rider at the academy, and she clearly burned for the sport as much as Emma. Even if she should have had children, she could have continued when they got older, or done it one the side of her job like Emma had. No that couldn't be it, Emma figured. Something had to have happened, and she needed to know what.

* * *

After she had gotten her starting number she walked over to the brunette, the redhead and the two teenagers, asking, "Excuse me, Ma'am are you Regina Mills?"

They turned to look at her, and the brunette asked, "Who wants to know?"

"I am Emma Swan, we once studied together, I was at the Golden Price Academy due to a scholarship and you were there because I believe family money. If it is you? I remember you were the best rider there," said Emma, a goofy grin on her face.

"Emma, you are competing today, aren't you?" Regina said, looking at her old friend, she was wearing white pants, riding boots, and the classic black jacket with a white top underneath it. By the looks of it there was a black swan on it.

"Of course, me and my baby girl both," said Emma nodding towards the young girl not far from them, she looked like a spitting image of Emma when she was younger.

"Yes, I think I read somewhere that you got a daughter that also entered the sport. I had to stop because of this young man, but he followed in my footsteps, I trained him myself," she said, gently ruffling the hair of the young boy.

"Mooom," said he, rolling his eyes slightly.

"This is my sister Zelena, and her daughter Robin, Robin does dressage instead of show jumping, this is Emma, we went to school together long ago," said Regina with a soft smile.

Emma shook their hands, as Regina's sister smirk saying, "Wait you are pain in the ass, unstoppable Emma, I heard tales about it. Is it true you stole the horse of the principal, only to get it up on the roof of the main building of the school?"

"Guilty, but I did have help," said Emma, bursting out in laughter by the thought of it, all good memories. She almost got expelled for that though, her foster mother Ingrid had been furious when she heard.

"I assumed as much," said Zelena, her eyes shining with interest.

"Anyways, it would be great catching up later, if you don't have other engagements," said Emma and looked at Regina, hopefulness in her eyes.

"I have some time to spare, I will wait for you by the stables when you are done riding," said Regina and winked at her.

"Awesome and good luck," said Emma, looking at the kids, before walking back to her daughter Hope. She never needed to look over their horses one more time before they were to go to the start area.

* * *

"You never told her you were in love with her back then did you?" said Zelena, tilting her head, looking at her younger sister.

"Whatever for, mother would not have approved I am sure, not that it matters now, she is most likely married to the father of her daughter," said Regina with a huff.

"Don't think so, auntie Gina, she didn't have a wedding band, besides the dude over there is one of her sponsors, I remember her from a picture in a horse magazine a while back. He helped her a lot over the years," said young Robin.

"I think you should at least ask her, only thing you can get it a no, at least then you would know and move on," said Henry in an encouraging tone.

"Stop pestering about what could have been please, I got you didn't I and I have no regrets, now if you excuse me I am going to get some coffee and find my place in the VIP box," said Regina with a huff walking away.

"She is not even going to try, it is clear this Emma wanted to see her," said Henry with a sad sigh. He knew that his mother was lonely and closed up, ever since his father died fourteen years ago. He hardly remembered him anymore. He knew she did, he also knew she remembered Emma, after all she used to watch her competing on TV, talking about the woman she once knew.

"Most likely not," said Zelena, knowing her sister was afraid to take risk, even if it meant she could be happy.

Young Robin took a deep breath as she kicked her horse in the sides and made her go over to where Emma's daughter was standing with her sponsor. She smiled at her saying, "I am a huge fan of your mom's and your riding. She is one of the reasons I want to be better rider, I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks, and you are ?" Hope wondered, looking at the young redhead. She had to be at least a bit older than she was. At the moment young Hope was twelve.

"Robin Locksley Mills, I think my aunt fancies your mom. Or used to at least," said Robin with a sheepish grin.

"I see, well if it helps, she is single, and she put off dating because she thinks I would be weird about it, I don't really mind though," the young blonde shrugged.

"Niice, maybe my auntie got a chance then, although you better watch out for my cousin over there, he is the best jumper that is," said Robin with a half laughter.

"I seriously doubt it, but thanks for the warning," Hope said and smiled at her.

"You are welcome, Hope, see you later, my group is about to start," said the young redhead riding away. Once she got back to her mother and cousin she said, "She is single so auntie Gina should totally give it a try."

"You know you should keep your nose where it belongs," said Henry, rolling his eyes at her.

"You are just mad, because..." Robin stopped mid- sentence seeing a rider in a blue jacket and white pants, her horse was a black one with four white socks and a diamond on the forehead. The rug beneath the saddle was white with patterns of playing cards, and her tail was braided in and by the looks of it had little beads with silver heats and spades, some of those were also in the horse's mane. Robin was sure it was the most stunning couple she had ever seen. Without paying more attention to Henry, she kicked her horse in the side and rode over to the equipage. Once she was on their side she said, "Nice horse."

"Thanks, did you hear that Whunnie, she thinks you are beautiful, and she is right isn't she?" said the girl and petted the horse lovingly.

"Whunnie?" said Robin, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah acronym for White Bunny, mix of the words, you know like the white bunny from Alice in Wonderland, I am Alice by the way," said the girl, letting go of the reins to hold out a hand.

Robin did the same shaking it saying, "To others that might sound crazy, but to me that makes perfect sense, I am Robin and this is my horse Arrow's Love. He is son of Arrow's Pride and Heart's Love."

"So you're Robin Hood and that is your arrow, that makes sense," said Alice, laughing heartfelt.

"To be fair I can shoot with bow and arrows even from the back of my horse," Robin bragged.

"You don't hunt for sport do you, I really do hate trophy hunting," said Alice, mortified by the thought.

"No, no, just shoot on target for fun, I don't hunt, I don't have the stomach for it really, dad does though," said Robin with a sigh.

"Yeah I get that, so are you in the same class as me, I assume you are doing dressage as well?" Alice asked.

"I assume so, class two, right?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Uh-huh, I plan to win so you better watch out," said Robin with a smile.

"Oh, I hoped I might have a chance, we traveled so far for this and we worked really hard on my routine. Looking around the practice field everyone seem so much better, maybe I should just withdraw," Alice whispered, her head sank.

"No, please don't I was just joking, tell you what if you put your heart in it and win or at least try to do so, I will take you out for a bite or something later," said Robin, feeling her heart pound hard.

"I will do that, but I have to get back to where my dad is, so see you later," said Alice, riding off, before Robin could say anything else. She sighed and went back to her station waiting for her group start.

* * *

From the VIP box Regina watched as the younger commentators did their round of show jumping, she hated to admit that Emma's daughter was as good as her mother. Then again, her son was almost as good as she had once been. She took a deep breath wondering what might have happened if she had continued to ride in competitions. She shook it off as it was no reason to think about what if's.

The competition went on to junior dressage and she smiled as she watched her niece and her horse, doing their Robin Hood act, clearly impressing the judges. Startling she heard three familiar voices, her mother with her wife, and her father.

"Regina, there you are, did Robin's class start yet?" the middle-aged Cora asked.

"Yes, she just finished her routine, and you missed Henry's class, what happened?" Regina asked as she turned to look at them.

"Car trouble, an horrible ordeal," said her father, shaking his head.

"I see, sit down, and you can get Robin's results at least, see if she goes to the semi's tomorrow," said Regina, motioning to the seats next to her.

They did, and by the looks of it Robin was through to the next round, along with a girl names Alice and a couple of others. The brunette smiled, she felt proud of her niece and her son, both making it further.

"So what now, should we go grab a bite or?" Her father asked.

"You only just got here, and I plan to see the show jumping for seniors, I have a possible date with one of the riders after," said Regina with a sigh. She knew her father wouldn't mind watching it with her. Her mother on the other hand was more about breading winning horses than watching them compete.

"Alright, I will get us some drinks," said Cora and went over to the nearest bar to do that.

Regina looked over at her mother's wife Ruby, sighing as she said, "How are things at home?"

"Good actually, we just got a couple of new champions to breed new fools of," said Ruby with a smile.

"Really I need to come and check them out sometime," said Regina excitedly. She still missed her old horse, he passed what seemed like ages ago.

"You should, I also think that Black Fury would suit you quite well," said Ruby nodding.

The brunette nodded as her head got turned out of the box, when Emma's name was called. Her heart was beating fast, feeling excitement she hadn't felt in ages. She could easily tell that Emma's horse was a white Hanoverian, she was named Lucky Bug and seemed to be fairly fast. Emma didn't seem to have any trouble getting over the fences, she even did it with good time. Regina hated to admit she was impressed by this. The blonde rode of the court to wait for the results. The screen shoot showed with her horse, her trainer and her sponsor, smiling as she talked. A smile that made Regina weak to her knees. She had felt the same way when she went to school with her many years ago, she just didn't dare to act on it, fearing a refusal.

"Regina, are you listening?" she heard her mother's voice.

"Sorry, what?" the brunette turned to face the older woman.

"Wasn't that the girl you used to go to school with, you two tended to get in all kinds of trouble if I remember right?" Cora said, raising her brows at her daughter.

"Yeah, then again I meet most of the riders that are competing out there at one point or another in my life, some I kept in touch with and some not. That doesn't mean I keep track of where they are their lives. I have enough keeping track of my friends and family," she shrugged, still she cast a glimpse at the TV to see Emma's perfect score, knowing it was well deserved.

"Hmmm," said Cora and left them, Ruby on the other hand spotted a few familiar faces that also where inside the VIP room and started talking to them, leaving Regina and her father to have a moment alone. She leaned her head against his shoulder saying, "You think I made a mistake giving up on competitive riding?"

"Not if you are happy, and you can go back, there is no age limit," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know, I thought about it more than once, but my life is busy as it is," she sighed heavily, yawning a little, between training Robin and Henry for this competition, along with her job she hadn't caught much sleep lately.

"You know you can rest your eyes a bit, I can wake you for the final results," he said in a soft tone.

"Thanks, daddy," she whispered, letting her eyes close, slowly drifting.

From the corner of the room Ruby was watching the two of them with tender eyes. She wasn't that much older than Zelena and her sister, still she was now as spare mother and cared deeply for the girls. She knew life was taking a tool on Regina that seldom slowed down, she couldn't even remember last time the brunette was on a date or had a proper vacation or a day off for herself. All her time was either devoted to her son, her niece or her job and one seldom occasion her friends. Ruby knew Regina wouldn't change it for the world, but she did wonder if the brunette wouldn't be happier if she did. The brunette saw her wife, the aging Cora Mills come back inside the room, holding three cups, knowing the woman's addiction she assumed all three to be coffee. Her eyes scanning the room, seeing her youngest daughter asleep, she walked over to her and Henry, handing him one of the mugs asking, "Everything alright?"

"Yes, dear, it is," he said, giving her a small smile. Even if they were no longer married, they were still on the best terms, and he knew they always would be.

"Alright," she said, withdrawing to the woman she married years back saying, "Coffee, love."

"Thanks, you do know she like you two work too much right?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes and I plan to talk to her about it," said Cora with a sigh, it wasn't that she hadn't already, but sometimes, Regina much like herself tended to be stubborn. For now she however would let her sleep as her attention got turned towards an old friend, Mister Gold.

* * *

Regina had been in the stable quarters near where the competitions for some time before Emma got there, mostly because her family had more than one horse in the competition and she wanted to check to see if they had what they needed between the different competitions. Of course having been in the game for longer than she could remember, even if she didn't compete anymore she knew that the people there would take care of their horses, still she wanted to make sure they got a little extra while they were there, and so she, her mother and father tended to check up on their horses, in addition to the riders. She was with one of her favorites, Orion, when she heard Emma's voice entering the massive stable. She was on the phone she assumes as she could hear her say, "You saw the video's I sent of Hope, yes she was magnificent. One tomorrow and the last Sunday, different styles, yes she will be fine. Me, you know I crushed it as usual, no not being high and mighty, yes, yes, don't be stupid, love, you know I know what I am doing, yes, yes, really, oh wow. Anyways I have to hang up as I am about to put Queen Leia back in her box and get something to eat. Yes I will make sure Hope calls you, love you too, bye."

Regina's heart sank, so she was taken after all, and she just wanted to catch up as friends. A couple of tears running down her cheeks, no she wasn't going to overthink this. She was about to go out to greet her, but Emma beat her to it saying, "Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my, our horses, and meeting you, or did you forget?" Regina's voice came across harsher than she meant it to.

"No of course not, let me just get Leia to her box, okay," said Emma calmly, walking to a boxes further down, making sure her horse had what she needed. She pet her neck whispering, "You did good, girl, you really did and I am so proud of you, in fact so much so I will stop by with a carrot a little later."

The horse neighed a little, looking at Emma with wondering eyes. The blonde laughed heartfelt saying, "Later and I love you so very much."

The horse, nibbled on her jacket, before her attention got turned to the fresh hay and Emma allowed herself to sneak back out of the box. Her heart pounding hard in her chest as she walked back to Regina with a small smile on her face saying, "I am sorry if you had to wait, I had to clear some things with Hope and August first."

"Who was it on the phone?" Regina wondered, still brushing Orion's coat, she was looking over at Emma though.

"Her father, I see no use hiding we are on good terms, but you shouldn't worry, we are both gay. He is married to a man named David, we have known each other for ages, and we both needed donors to have children, so we figured why not do it together. We didn't have sex or anything like that, I just got his sperm you know, my doctors took care of the rest and we got Hope, they have also adopted a boy, I only have her. What about you?" Emma answered feeling she was babbling.

Regina's felt herself calming by this, he was just a donor and she was gay, at least that was good, that meant she might have shot this time around. She took a deep breath, "Henry's father, he was someone I did love dearly, we meet before I joined the academy, he was a year older, and he graduated before me, why you two never meet. We used to spent time together in the stables and outside, mother wasn't too happy as he was not from our social class, but she left him be as long as I did well in school. I ended up pregnant sooner than planned, but he helped me through it, even got a job to support us, but he died when Henry was about three. It was an horse trail contest, which was what he rode. He was the best Emma, he really was. As you know these competitions, the cross country parts takes place outside and it had been raining for days so the grounds were slippery. They riders were asked if they wanted to do it still or do it when the grounds had time to dry, but they all agree. It was jumping over the coffin it went wrong, his horse King Oberon took a nasty fall and fell on top of him. He died on the spot, and Oberon had to be put down from the injuries, I didn't ride after that. I just couldn't, mostly because whenever I tried to get on a horse it wasn't the same without him next to me. I trained Henry mostly from the ground, I have only been on a horse once or twice to show technique or two, but that is about it," she put the brush aside and, pressed a kiss against Orion's neck before going out of the box closing the door behind her.

"I am so sorry, I think I heard about that in the news, but I had no idea he was your boyfriend," Emma said in a very sympathetic tone.

"Fiance, we were getting married that summer," said Regina, turning away, swallowing hard.

"I could ride with you if you want to, but I completely understand your decision," said Emma, not wanting to pressure her into anything. It was a shame though, knowing what a good rider Regina had once been and probably still was.

"Thank you for the offer and I will take it under consideration," said Regina, smiling at her half way.

"You are welcome, what do you say we get out of her, as I am starving, I haven't had time to eat all day, mostly due to nerves," said Emma with a soft laughter.

"I could do that, I haven't eaten much myself today, to be honest I was nervous about talking to you," said Regina with a hoarse laugh.

"Really why?" Emma wondered, looking at her confused.

"Back in the days I used to have a crush on you, I brushed it of though and went for Daniel, as he was the safer choice. If you think mother was upset about him, imagine what would happen if I came home with you. She would get a heart attach I am sure. Besides I didn't think you fancied girls and I was too afraid to ask, afraid of rejection I do suppose," said Regina as they finally got out of the stable and worked to the nearby area where there was restaurants, hotels and such.

"I totally wish I knew that back then, I was crushing on you so hard you know, you were like the most beautiful girl in that whole school, why I tried so hard to get you to like me. I didn't dare to ask you out though cause I was sure you didn't fancy me. I planned to when I graduated, but I heard you ended up with some bloke from someone, so figured you were strait you know, and I ended up daring chicks that looked like you, for a while. Then I found that was just stupid, and I tried forgetting you, only I couldn't, and then I got Hope and I got focused on that, a child really become your whole world," said Emma with a sigh.

"They do and imagine how much easier it would have been if we said how we felt back then," said Regina bursting out in laughter.

"Totally, so is your mother still with the maid?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Oh yes, they got married even, and got a kid together also, Lena flipped out in the beginning, I don't mind though, as long as they are happy together, which they are. Dad ended up being a spare parent for their kid, all of them still live at the mansion, how odd it might even sound," said Regina, making a face.

"A kid, really, I saw your sister earlier, third kid was it a boy, a girl or maybe a horse or a dog, please tell me," Emma insisted, looking at Regina with wide eyes.

"It was a young boy named Andre, his parents didn't want him, Ruby, the maid told mother as Ruby worked at this shelter back then and mother meet with him and so he became a part of our already fucked up family," Regina rolled her eyes slightly, "Don't get me wrong, I do love him as a brother, it is still very messed up, the dynamic of it all."

"I so get that, I only have foster siblings, but still," Emma nodded with a half smile.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't complain like a poor little rich girl," Regina suddenly felt badly about it.

"Don't worry about it, I know you took it hard back then you know, so junk food or real food?" said Emma with a smile, adding, "My treat as well I have tons to spare money wise."

"Trust me when I say, I do too, dear, but I shall let you have this one and junk" said Regina with a soft smile, nodding towards what looked like a burger, kebab place.

Emma smiled shyly at her as she took her hand, leading her inside, and placing the brunette by the table. Man where did these butterflies come from all of a sudden. A deep breath as she made their order, waiting and bringing it back to the table. Regina squinted a bit by the sight of her burger, knowing it was dripping with fat, still lifted with both hands to her lips, taking a bite. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips. It was not that she hadn't eaten a burger before, but mostly being too busy in general to eat and also making sure she didn't gain any she was sure not to indulge too much in burgers and fast food.

Emma watched the brunette with fascination, before she said, "That good, huh, you could really take that burger to bed?"

"I could probably do just that," said Regina with a sheepish grin, before bursting into laughter.

Emma shook her head, before she started on her own food, ending up with her having eating most within minutes, going over to the counter to order some more fries, then coming back. She looked at Regina a bit embarrassed, "I am not supposed to eat stuff like this, trainers orders."

"I know all about that, speaking off I can clearly spot one of my star students over there," said Regina and nodded towards a table where young Robin was having a meal with what she assumed was another rider based on the outfit. She smiled as it looked like the young girl was having fun for a change, knowing her sister was very strict on her going out on competition nights.

"I know of her companion she is fierce within dressage, Alice Jones I believe her name is," said Emma with a soft smile adding, "So your whole family is gay?"

"Well let us see, I assume mother and I are what you call bi as we have been with men before, Robin is gay, my son to my knowledge is strait, he got a girl back home, father is still strait although he haven't been with anyone to my knowledge since mother, and my sister is straight, married to Robin's father still. As for Andre I don't know, I haven't seen him with one or the other the years I known him," Regina quickly summed up.

"Sounds like the same mix as me and my foster siblings then, there it is half and half, wait let me show you a picture," said Emma, finding her phone in her pocket. She showed Regina a picture of herself, another blonde, a girl with redder hair, and a younger boy holding a dog and smiling.

"The girls are siblings and were already with Ingrid and Jonas when I got there. She is their aunt by blood, but their parents died so Ingrid and her husband took them in. Elsa I believe is gay, but I haven't seen her with anyone over the years, she is focused on her studies. Anna has a steady boyfriend, and Sven that is younger than us, is strait but too shy to talk to girls. He is twenty-eight by now, and he still has his dog Olaf with him wherever he goes, although Olaf is getting older so not sure how much longer he will have him," Emma said with a soft smile.

"I suppose that is the thing about animals, much like us in time they do die," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Yes," Emma nodded thoughtfully, she couldn't even imagine her life without her horse.

"So do you only ride or do you have a career on the side?" Regina wondered curiously.

"I do, I figured I would do with an education that had to do with horses and so I became a vet so I can tend to them and other animals if needed. I work at a practice back home, which is in Maine if you wondered," Emma answered.

"I see, I well I mostly live and breathe for the sport, literally as I, I mean my family and I breed horses, not only for competitions though, we do sell to stables and riders in general also," said Regina.

"That makes sense, you really are a stable girl at heart. I remember back at school you used to take such good care of your horse, I remembered there was a rumor saying you did more than care for that horse, children can be so cruel," Emma shook her head.

"I wouldn't never participate in anything like that, as I love the horses too much, but I don't mind spending all my time in the stables. In fact my son was born in one, not by will, he came a bit before his time," said Regina, a loving smile on her lips thinking about it.

"Wow, that had to have hurt!" Emma said, her eyes widened by the mere thought of it.

"Horses do it, and people does do it across the world without drugs, it hurt, but it was worth it, and Daniel was there the whole time. He asked if he should call for an ambulance, but it went really fast and in the end I just wanted him there, that said if I have another child ever I prefer the hospital," Regina said thoughtfully.

"Of course," Emma nodded in agreement.

"I trust your daughter was born the regular way, at a hospital?" Regina asked polite.

"Yes, she was, took her sweet time thought, almost twenty-four hours," said Emma with a small laughter.

"Ouch, Henry used about six from the contraction started until he was out," said Regina.

"He was in a hurry to meet his mama, and I can't say I blame him," Emma winked at her.

"You do say the sweetest things, you always did," said Regina with a sad sigh, thinking about a party way back when she was throwing up, Emma had held her hair back, and later told Regina she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Back then the brunette had thought it was Emma had done so to be a good friend, but now she was sure she had meant it.

"Remember the party back at Jack and Josie Lancaster's house?" said Emma, she felt lost in Regina's brown eyes as she had so many times before.

"Yes what about it," said Regina, she was sure she would never forget that party.

"You said you didn't remember much of the night before, other than having a drink too many and sleeping with Graham Jameson," said Emma, recalling it as it was yesterday, before adding, "You lied didn't you?"

"Of course I did, but you got to remember I was young back then and my emotions were all over the place," said the brunette, looking away.

"Tell me what happened," said Emma, she had a feeling she knew why Regina had been upset with her weeks after the party, but she needed to know.

"I arrived there with Belle and a couple of others, you said to meet you there, and we did. Between drinks I lost track of you, but I was suddenly feeling sick, most likely from one drink too many, or not having eating much that day or a combo, so I went to find you. I figured you know you would take me back to either dorm room as you always had. I found you alright, making out with Josie, and it hurt so bad, not because it was her, it could have been anyone, but because it wasn't me. I know we didn't talk about our feelings but I always hoped, and it got crushed. And if figured if you could do someone else, so could I. I slept with him, but only that once and when I got home the next day I felt horrible, like a fool. It wasn't that it was bad or anything, it was more that I did it was hoping to get back at you, but I didn't because you didn't know how I felt in the first place. That summer I decided to go steady with Henry's father and so I did. I have no regrets, as I did love him dearly. I just wish I had the courage to just step up then instead," Regina finished.

"You want to know what is even more stupid?" Emma wondered with a small laughter.

"No," said Regina, her brown eyes sparkling as she looked at Emma across the table.

"That night I had planned to hit on you, you know, I had gotten my courage up from drinking a bottle or two and was about to find you. Only when I did you were talking to Archie Hopper and you two looked more than friendly so I figured I had no chance. In fact I was certain you were strait, so I found Josie, and we hooked up, only for the night though. The next morning you were so upset with me, and now I know why," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"Well I can't change the past, neither of us can, but I can try to change the future, I am here with you now," Regina placed her hand atop of Emma's, she was clear on what she wanted. She was even clear to fight for it if that was what it took. After all she wasn't getting any younger and neither did Emma, not that she would have denied her had they been older.

"Yeah?" Emma felt so lost in those brown depths, she swallowed hard.

"Yes," Regina gave it an affirmative nod.

"Maybe we should go to my hotel room or yours?" Emma suggested, knowing she wasn't thinking clear anymore.

"Alright," the brunette agreed as she got up from her seat. She felt her heart pound ever so hard in her chest again, she was positively sure it would jump out of her body at any second.

* * *

All that happened after that was a bit of haze to her, half because she was tired and half because it all happened in such a rush. One moment they were making out like crazy teenagers in the elevator up to Emma's room, not seeming to get enough. Then again in the aftermath she concluded they had longed for each other for so long they both were starving. The next she was on top of Emma, riding her fast, then inside her, then Emma was eating her out in a not very lady like fashion, still Regina had no complaints, she knew she had pushed her closer in the progress, pleading for more, before she returned the favor ever so graciously. Even if she hadn't been with a woman before, she was not utterly clueless, especially since Emma was moaning as loud as she was. When she was done she felt drained and crawled up only to fall asleep on top of Emma, dreaming ever so peacefully.

Emma on the other hand lay awake for quite some time, just watching Regina, thinking about how lucky she was to finally have her this close. She didn't even care that their bodies was wet and sweaty from the hours of raw sex or that her moth tasted like Regina's wet sex at this point. She didn't even mind that the brunette had fallen asleep before her, the only thing she did care about was that she had managed to satisfy her after all these years. She didn't even care what would happen the next morning or the day after, only that she was now sleeping peacefully on top of her. That she was hers for the night after all these years, and that she was finally with the most beautiful girl, no woman in the entire universe. She pressed a gentle kiss into Regina's dark strands whispering, "I know it is crazy, but I do love you."

And as the late night slowly turned into morning she fell asleep, her arms tightly wrapped around the brunette, dreaming ever so peacefully about the two of them riding together in a sea of green.

* * *

Regina got woken from her sweet slumber by her phone ringing, the first rings she ignored her mother's tone and looking at the alarm clock near Emma's bed it was only 6 AM, it was not crucial for her to be at the stables before nine at the earliest. Then when her father's, then in the end her sister's around seven. She groaned under her breath, this was not happening. She was so comfy for once in her life and they had to interrupt. She slowly got loose from Emma, she was the little spoon at the moment, before getting out of bed, finding her phone in her jacket pocket somewhere on the floor, saying, "What the fuck, Lena?"

"And a good morning to you too, are you aware the domestic overseers are trying to get a hold of you and it is really urgent," said Zelena in a bored tone.

"I am well aware, but I have the right to take my time, I am not due down at the training grounds for some hours yet," Regina said with a yawn.

"There had been some change of plans, call the old bat okay, as I need to get Robin ready, and I have a feeling she is not in her room," said Zelena and hung up.

Regina took a deep breath as she called her mother. Emma watched with worried, still tired eyes from her bed as she could only hear one part of the conversation. She looked at Regina as she clearly frustrated said, "And good morning to you too, mother, I was sleeping, Christ. Well I do not have to justify my whereabouts to you, and no. What you cannot be serious, there is no way I can do that, I don't even have a riding outfit here, and there is no way I am doing it, I haven't done competitions in years. Yes of course, no, yes I know that, fine, alright, alright, bye."

"What is going on?" Emma said, patting on the bed for Regina to come back into it.

"Justine that is riding Orion have gotten food poisoning so mother got the judges to agree for me to ride him instead, only I don't want to do that. Now however I have no choice, and I don't even have an outfit here," said Regina with a huff, before crawling back to bed.

"You can borrow one of mine, we are roughly the same size," said Emma with a soft tone, her fingers gently caressing Regina's cheeks, as she added, "Wait that means we will be riding against each other, right?"

"It does, meaning it wouldn't be a good thing if I was caught here with you," said Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"I know, but I don't really care, right now I only care about you, that you are alright with this," said Emma and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"I am, I am sure I can handle it somehow," she said with a sigh, she simply had to.

"Alright, how about I order some breakfast and we find you an outfit to wear," said Emma, kissing her cheek.

"Sounds good to me," the brunette agreed, finding that for once she wasn't in a hurry. She would stay with this woman as long as she could, because Emma made her feel safe and loved, and right now she needed just that.

* * *

Regina's heels clicked against the stable floor as she walked inside it later that day, she was wearing black riding shoes, a beige pair or pants, a white shirt, the regular black competition jacket, with a pin from her stable, a white shirt beneath, her hair in a braid under the helmet. Emma had been right her outfits fit Regina, although the pants were a bit too tight as Regina had a bit more behind than Emma, it would have to do for now. She walked over to Orion, fastening his saddle whispering, "You need to have my back today, as I am really scared."

He neighed and nuzzled against her shoulder. A deep breath escaping her as she took him with her to the behind the arena where the other horses and riders were. She saw young Robin, Henry and Hope leaving the arena as they were done for the day. Her heart was pounding with fear and anticipation. She stroked her horse's neck gently when she heart Henry next to her say, "You know you don't have to do this, right, mom?"

"I do, it is time," said Regina, smiling at him nervously.

"I know you can do it," he said and gave her a hug, before running back to his horse.

She looked over at Emma and her team at another part of the field smiling, the blonde was ready she knew, as ready as she always was. She was talking to her horse and August at the moment.

"So it is true, you are riding," she heard a familiar voice say, and looked to see her brother Andre.

"So it will seem, when did you get here?" she asked, giving him a hug, she hadn't seen him in ages.

"Not long ago, I just wanted to wish you luck," he said, his brown eyes were twinkling.

"Thanks," she said, glad he was there, she might now have liked him all too much in the beginning, now however she loved him dearly. He nodded at her, before heading away from the staging area. She heard the announcer say Emma's name and the blonde rode out on the arena. She was smiling, making Regina's heart pound hard in her chest.

Another rider and another and then her name got called, she took a deep breath as she rode out on the arena, starting on the first jump, continuing to second and third, forth and fifth without any problems. On the sixth she knew something was wrong with her stirrup, and by the seventh she noticed it was no longer there. She cursed inside, but continued without any flaws. She was in the jump-off she knew, which was a bit later that day. She rode of the arena petting Orion's neck whispering, "Good boy, you did great out there."

She managed to handle him to one of the handlers to take him back, before going up to the VIP box to watch the rest of the contest. When she got there she saw her mother looking mortified, "What now?"

"You rode with one stirrup, that is dangerous Regina," Cora said, she had been terrified that her daughter would fall off when she saw it on the screen. She knew all too well how hard it could be to ride that track without one.

"I didn't have much choice, besides I am pretty sure I could have ridden without saddle as well if it came down to it," Regina shrugged it off like it was no big deal, turning to look out of the window.

"Don't tempt fate, Henry already lost one parent," Cora reminded.

"Says the one that forced me to ride right now. I knew what I was doing so back off mother!" Regina said in a warning tone.

Her mother was about to say something more, but Ruby put a hand on her arm as a don't. The elderly lady shook her head as Ruby said, "Your riding was most impressive."

"Thank you, are the young-lings out with Zelena sitting on the bench round the arena," said Regina.

"Yes they, your father and brother," said Ruby with an affirmative nod.

The brunette didn't say anything she simply left them to find her family member. Cora looked at her love asking, "You think I went too far pushing her to do this?"

"No, she is fine, she is just stubborn like you. I have no doubt she is right when she said, she could ride this whole thing without any saddle or anything else, it is in her blood," said Ruby with a small smile.

"I suppose it is, I just hope I didn't make her do something she will regret later," said Cora thoughtfully, knowing how hard it had been for her daughter to get over Daniel. She also knew that was why Regina hadn't ridden since. She took a deep breath seeing a blonde woman and her family coming in to sit down on some of the chairs. She had never really talked to her, but she knew by pictures and running in certain circles it was Emma Swans foster or adoptive family. There of course where the parents and two girls she guessed was Regina and Zelena's age, one a bit blonder than Emma, and a redhead. The redhead seemed to have a boyfriend with her. Then there was a younger man with a dog. Cora frowned a bit by this, but didn't say anything. At least until the reheard came over saying, "Excuse me, ma'am but are you Cora Mills ?"

"Yes, why?" Cora was on the fence.

"I just have to tell you how I admire you and your family, you are such excellent riders, no doubt your daughters take after you and your ex-husband," said the young woman.

"Why thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere, Miss?" Cora quirked a brow.

"Winters, Anna Winters, it is my beau Kristoff over there, he is a vet like our sister Emma, they have a shelter back home," said Anna with a smile.

"I see, well it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Winters," said Cora holding out her hand.

"No the pleasure is mine, you sell horses right, because we may be in the marked for a new one soon, one of our older ones is very sick," said Anna, sadness showing in her eyes.

"I see, well if you came by our stables I am sure I can find you a new horse for a reasonable price," Cora said in a sympathetic tone, making Ruby frown, knowing her wife to always do hard bargains.

"Thank you, it would really mean a lot to me," said Anna, beaming at her.

"Not a problem, Anna, after all a rider without a horse is like a singer without a voice," she said and winked at her.

"I would agree, I would have competed this weekend, had it not been for the fact that Sadie has fallen ever so ill, and it didn't feel right to use another," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, dear, there will be more chances, I am sure of it, why don't you go and spend some time with your family, and enjoy your sister's victories instead," said Cora in a comforting tone.

The young girl nodded and walked back over to them. Ruby saw the loving gaze she cast after and snapping, "If you are thinking about trading me for a younger model you can forget it."

"Why on earth would you think that," said the older woman rather shocked by the accusation.

"You never back away from a good bargain, and you are never that friendly to a stranger," said Ruby, thinking her wife being after something more than to make this girl happy.

"Perhaps not, but my love I am not getting any younger, and I want my, our horses to as many people as possible. She reminded me of my younger self, I had to strike a regrettable bargain for my first horse. I know this is not her first, but I don't want her to do something to regret either, especially not if my daughter end up marrying her sister," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Your first horse, you bought her from Gold right…You never told me he harmed you," said Ruby, her tone going softer now.

"Be as it may, if I can give one girl one horse that makes her happy, maybe that is a start," said Cora with a heavy sigh.

"Now I know why I married you underneath that thought exterior there is a warm heart beating," said Ruby and kissed her on the cheek.

"And here I thought it was cause I was good in bed," said Cora with a snigger.

"Harr harr," Ruby rolled her eyes slightly, saying "There is that girl again, the one Robin is smitten by. I think it is the freestyle finale now."

"She does have a name you know and not just that girl, I believe her name is Alice Jones, but people call her Alice in Wonderland, they say she is a bit crazy," said Cora shaking her head.

"Then again if that calms Robin down, I don't see why she shouldn't be a good thing," said Ruby thoughtfully.

"I just know that I won't interfere with that now or later, just as I won't interfere if my daughter is sleeping with that Swan woman," said Cora, shrugging it of like it was nothing.

Ruby nodded quietly, as Gold approached them, she knew all to well that her wife, and her ex-husband didn't like him, for good reason. The man was a weasel and he always made people strike deals they regretted later on. She never seen her wife scared or intimidated by anyone, especially not this man, or maybe she hadn't noticed before. Still now that Cora had slipped up in telling her a little before that he had harmed her she couldn't help but noticed a twitch in her lips as she talked politely with him, taking the little insult he came with before leaving the room. It was only then it dawned on Ruby that Cora once mentioned that Regina and Zelena had different fathers, and that Henry had married Cora even if she knew Zelena wasn't his, because he loved her so much and she knew Cora would never tell anyone who the father was, because she was ashamed. Ruby pulled her wife to more privacy and out of hearing view.

"Ruby?" Cora looked at her confused by her actions.

"Does he know," said Ruby, looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"Does who know what, dear?" said Cora still very much confused.

"Does Gold know that Zelena is his?" said Ruby.

"No and he shall never know, and neither shall she," Cora said in a hard tone, she had planned to take that to her grave. Her wife nodded and just held her close, she didn't ask more, she didn't have to, she could easily put the picture together, and it wasn't pretty, so no need to debate it, at least not where they were. She held her for a second longer, than gave her a kiss, before looking at her with loving eyes, then her attention got turned towards the next rider. The older woman was just glad she didn't ask more about it, as it was not a subject she cared to debate, instead she wondered if the rest of her family would return up there or if they would continue to watch from where they now where, in between the crowd of people.

* * *

Regina sat down on the bench next to her family watching some of the other riders and categories for a while, before she went to get something to eat. She could see Emma talking to August not far from where she was, but she didn't interfere. She wondered if it was a good idea to really start anything with Emma that they might now even finish, since they were being commentators. She was about to walk over when she heard someone say, "Regina, I thought that was you."

Regina turned to beam at a woman with blonde hair saying, "Drake, I thought I spotted you earlier, how long has it been now?"

"A couple of years I bet, I saw you ride earlier, fantastic as always," said the other woman and smiled at her.

"Thank you, so are you riding or watching?" Regina wondered curiously. Mallory Drake had been in her sister's class at the same academy she went to. Still she had hung out with the woman for quite some time, until Mallory moved away to try to get a job elsewhere.

"Watching, my daughter, which is about young Swan's age. She is riding in the same class as my Lily," said Mallory and nodded towards a woman with dark hair, talking to a man, Regina assumed to be her trainer. She seemed to be along the same age as Emma's daughter.

"So you married and had a kid?" Regina wondered curiously.

"Married, had a kid, divorced and moved back here, I am working within fashion now," Mallory explained.

"You do, that is great, not the divorced thing, but the fashion thing," Regina bit her tongue.

"Yeah, I have a business companion and we work well together, now I am just missing a wife to share it all with. My previous one and I clearly didn't get along, we share Lily though, only thing we could agree on," said Mallory with a hoarse laugh, before adding, "What about you?"

"Widowed, one kid, and currently after that hot thing over there," said Regina, nodding towards Emma. Curtsy call really to let Mallory know she was of the marked, knowing the woman's previous taste for riders.

"Good pick, you don't happen to know any single ladies that would fit me, dating sites are so not my thing, and picking up people at bars so last decade," said Mallory hope in her voice. Both seeing Emma coming over.

"Not that I know of, I would have set you up with my sister, had it not been for the fact she is strait, I know for a fact that the relationship with her husband is about to end," said Regina, rolling her eyes. Even if Zelena didn't say it, she knew that her husband Robin was known for his many affairs, Zelena tried to keep it together for their daughter, but even that was now a stretch.

"Too bad, I know I could show Lena a good time," the older woman spoke.

"I have no doubt you could," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter.

"What is funny?" Emma asked as she only heard the last sentence.

"Mallory here is assuring me that if my sister was gay she could show her a good time, she is on the hunt for a new wife," Regina quickly explained.

"You like older or younger women or someone your age?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Doesn't matter as long as they are up for a bit of fun, why?" the other woman asked, eyeing her as she put her hand around Regina's slender waist.

"I was going to suggest my sister, but I think she is too serious, I think I have a friend up your alley though," said Emma, finding her phone and with one hand managed to get off the key-lock flopping through some pictures, only to show Mallory one of a smiling blonde at a mountain somewhere. She had a jacket tied around her waist, wearing only training pants and a white singlet showing off her trained arms, she also seemed tanned, meaning she was the outdoor type.

"Where is she now?" said Mallory, intrigued by this woman she had yet to meet.

"At home with Peter," said Emma with a shrug.

"Which is what, a dog, cat, bird, son, husband?" Mallory wanted to know, she was not into getting involved with a woman that was already married. A child or pet she would allow.

"You will have to find out, but it is not a husband, let me call her so you two can talk, I am sure she would love to meet you," said Emma, dialing her number. Regina looked at the two women interacting rather amused, mostly since it was a while since she had seen Mallory like this confused and curious at the same time, which was good thing. Then again, she hadn't seen her in years so she wouldn't know how she usually behaved, she just based in on what it was like when they were younger. She could hear Emma calling her friend by a pet name, urging her to talk to this woman she just met but she was sure she would fit her, just because, before handing her phone over so they could talk.

She took Regina's hand and dragged her away saying, "For the record Peter is her son, he is about six now, adopted from an orphanage she works at when she is home."

"I am sure she can work around that, she does have a daughter herself. I would be more worried about your friend, Mal can be quite hard to handle," said Regina, knowing from both experience and rumors in the business Mal had mood swings and was hard to please in the bedroom.

"I wouldn't worry, Olivia is a good girlfriend, but don't get me wrong she isn't the one to be stepped all over. If I weren't you, I wouldn't talk to loud about being difficult to handle. If I remember right you used to be hard maintenance," Emma recalled with a soft laughter.

"Touche," said the brunette, rolling her dark eyes in return.

"I never minded though, never would, just shows what you want," said Emma giving her and Eskimo kiss.

"I usually do, but now you are making me insecure," said Regina, sighing heavily.

"Oh?" Emma wondered, as to her it seemed like Regina generally wanted her.

"If we continue this, us, after the competitions are over this weekend, it means either long distance or one of us will have it move. That again means the children will have to move away from their lives also. It is not just us this affects," Regina explained, frustration clearly showing in her voice now.

"I know, but for right now I just want to focus on you and me, and right now I just want to kiss my princess, if she lets me," Emma said, blushing a little saying so.

Regina couldn't help but to feel butterflies by someone claiming her like that. She nodded gently, "I do, my royal knight."

Emma watched how the other woman blushed, sending chills of happiness down her spine, before she leaned in and kissed her ever so softly.

* * *

From a distance Mallory was watching her old friend seemingly happy, sighing heavily, making the woman on the other end of the phone say, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just wonder how two people who haven't seen each other in years can be head over heels kissing?" she heard the bitterness in her voice as the words left her red lips.

"Some are just lucky I guess, so should I come over next week, I can call the sitter later to arrange it," said Olivia in the other end of the phone.

"Tuesday night, I will get the number when I hang up and text you the details," said Mal, feeling a small sense of excitement.

"Sure thing, talk later, my dragon," said Olivia in the softest tone, before hanging up.

'Peculiar,' Mal thought as she found her own phone, only to text in the number. She was about to text when she heard Lily ask, "Who is coming over Tuesday ?"

"No one," it came out faster than planned and she bit her tongue for it. The thing was, she wasn't all shy about dating, but she limited to when her daughter was with her ex, so she wouldn't have to explain in case it went further than one date, or a one-night stand, which for Mal was usually how far it went.

"You can tell me if you have a date you know, ma does so, a lot, just wished she would settle for one, not a new every four months, it's too many to get used to," Lily said with a heavy sigh. Her other mother's dating life was something she found messy and unnecessary. It seemed a bit desperate in a way. Then again she didn't really have a say in the matter. She did however wish that Mallory found someone, as it might make her happier and a little less lonely, as Lily could tell she was.

"Do you want me to talk to her about it?" Maleficent asked in a gentle tone, knowing that probably wouldn't make any difference.

"No I want you to apply for full or more custody, I want you to introduce me to whoever you meet, I want to live with you most of the time and not live with ma so much, maybe just a weekend now and then, because you really want me there, she just keeps me as a trophy horse, to use against you," said Lily with another sigh.

"I am not sure I could win that battle, they would use my work, and probably add alcoholism to it like the previous times," Mallory countered, even if she wanted it more than anything in the world.

"Just try, and this time I will speak on your behalf, I should be old enough," Lily encourage.

"I will call and talk to Nessa, then we will see what happens, alright," said Mallory, it couldn't hurt to try. She gave her daughter a small smile, making Lily hug her, before taking her horse back to the stable. Mallory sighed wondering when the heck life had become so complicated, she also wondered where to get a better divorce layer, because she was surely going to need one to win this battle.

Still she took up her phone dialing the number for her ex Vanessa Van Der Zee. After a couple of rings the other woman picked up the phone saying, "Mallory is everything alright, there isn't anything wrong with Lilith is there?"

"No, she is having a blast, but I do have something I wanted to ask you about," Mallory stopped, mostly to be sure she had the other woman's attention.

"Yes?" it came from the other end, still the blonde sensed the hostility.

"Lily, which you know she prefers to be called, asked if she could stay with me more often, and I was hoping to run it by you without any lawyers. I know we could drag it out the court way, throwing trash back and forth, but this wouldn't be beneficial for either party. I would like to switch the terms so she spends more of the year with me and less with you, it would give you and that woman you are dating more free time," Mallory tried, biting her tongue for almost saying whore.

"You can call her whatever you know, it is your right, and I can agree, but on certain terms, and don't worry it is not money I am after," said Vanessa in the other end.

"I am listening," said Mallory, hoping she would not regret it.

"I want her at least half of the time during Easter and Mother's day, three to four weeks during the summer, same with Christmas and New years, we can divide as we go along, I would also, I know this is a breach like us all to celebrate Thanksgiving together at either place," said Vanessa.

"Agreeable, anything else?" Mallory said, wondering why she was giving up this battle so easily, in the past she had fought with all she had.

"Yes, I would like to be allowed to go to her soccer games and regional riding contest, also Drizella and I are getting married this fall, she is pregnant, we would like to give the kid a stable home," said Vanessa, Mallory could feel how the other woman rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I would never stop you from that, and congratulations, I do hope Lily will be allowed to see her sibling whenever she wants," said Mallory.

"Of course she will, she is welcome here when she wants, even if she prefers to stay with you, she is my daughter also, and you know I care for her," said Vanessa with a deep sigh.

"I know, why do you think my home is not far from your so she wouldn't have to change schools and she could spend time where she wanted, you were the one who put up the walls," said Mallory, pain showing in her voice.

"I am sorry and you were right, you deserved her more than I ever did, I got to go, we will finish up the details on our agreement later?" she asked.

"Yes, we will, she will be spending the week with me on her request, maybe more," said Mallory.

"Alright, please take care, both of you," with that the other woman hung up. She closed her eyes, resting her head against her shoulder, listening to the noise around her. She was getting married and having another child. The blonde had a feeling it wasn't ultimately Vanessa's choice though. Still she felt it like someone punched the air out of her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, hearing Regina's voice ask, "Are you okay, Mallory."

"I honestly don't know. Here I am having my ex almost freely give over my little girl to me, and I should be glad, but I still feel conflicted that she is getting married again, and getting another child. I know I shouldn't be bitter at all for it, still I am, because I feel if anyone should be married it is me. I worked so hard my entire life, Regina, both with work, our marriage for as long as it lasted, with Lily and her activities. I never complained, not when we got divorced she was seven, not when I struggled through the divorce, arguing over who should have what, arguing over our daughter, I never argued when I worked night and day to keep everything running smoothly, spite the fact I could not find time to rest, I never even did so the years I couldn't take time of to have a proper vacation, or I didn't have time to date to find someone. So why am I upset by this, when I am the one that caused that I didn't have time to date?!" she said, letting go of the frustration that she held in for years.

"Because you feel alone because of the sacrifices you made, and you are allowed to. Women like us, we try to have it all, the perfect job, the perfect family life, everything, but in the end of the day we are only human and long for companionship and it is alright to feel that way. I guess you are like me, to rather have a one-night stand rather than to get serious at it is the easy way out. Still when it nears the end of the day and you nurse it with a glass of wine it gets lonely, and you wonder if it is all worth it. When you go to the PTA's the soccer games, the riding competitions and lord knows what else and you see the children that are here with two parents and not one, you wonder where the heck you went wrong," Regina countered, before continued in a softer tone, "Why don't you just go on a date with Emma's friend, or have her over or whatever you agreed on, or two, I am not saying you have to marry her. I am not even saying you will end up having a relationship with her, heck I don't know what to do with Emma after tomorrow evening, all I know is I am considering her for something more even if is crazy, maybe you should do the same?"

"I intend to, Lily wanted to meet her, even if is just for one night and I don't see why not. Christ Regina, talking like this make me realize how much I missed you over the years, not as a date but a friend, should we try to stay in touch?" she asked, insecurity in her voice.

"I think that we should, I could use more friends to gossip with, and you and I are alike in that field," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter, adding, "I should really check on my son."

"Ah yes, the young prince, only male heir to the Mills' fortune," Maleficent teased her old friend a little.

"Not if Robin Locksley had any say in the matter, but I do think he should be out of the picture soon," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"So it is true, they are getting a divorce?" the suddenly heard a young female voice behind them. Regina turned to look at her niece not aware she and her new friend Alice was listening. She bit her tongue.

"I really shouldn't have said that, little thief as I don't know, and it is not in my place to speak of," Regina tried calmly.

"I hate when you do that, you and mom both, lie to save your skin, you are better at it than mom though, still I hate it, I wish you both could just be honest, I am not a baby anymore, come Alice let's get out of here, I need to be far away from my family," said Robin, making a run for it.

"Shit, I am in so much trouble now," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, chances are she already knew if what you said is a fact," said Maleficent calmly.

"I should still try to find them before the next contest, but first let me get your number," said Regina, handing Mal her phone, the other woman made sure to save her number onto Regina's phone, before asking, "Any idea where your companion went need to give her phone back."

"The stables," said Regina, before heading in direction of where she had seen Robin and Alice go. Meanwhile Malory went to the stable area to find Emma to give her back the phone. Once she got inside she could hear her arguing with her daughter.

"You really think I am that stupid, that I wouldn't find out?" Emma said, she was practically fuming.

Hope shrugged as the older blonde continued, "If the judges found out you could be disqualified, then thrown out of school, is that what you want?"

"No, but you can understand this, so just leave it be," Hope objected strongly.

"What is it I possibly couldn't understand, I was young once also, is this about a boy, a girl, the cool kids what?" Emma pressed her.

"I am not gonna tell you, you don't get it, you know sometimes you are just so stupid," said Hope and ran out of the stable in tears.

"Ouch," Maleficent said, tilting her head, looking at Emma.

"If you came to lecture me, now is not the time," Emma said, turning to face her, her blue eyes blazing.

"No I came to give you back the phone, thank you," she said handing it back. The blonde took it with a nod, Maleficent smiled at her saying, "If I were to guess she might fight for someone older than herself within the sport if she sneaked out to meet someone, but that is just me."

"Thanks, I will take that in consideration," said Emma with a polite nod.

"Had my girl do that once or twice, they are the same age," Maleficent shrugged as she walked further into the stables to find her daughter.

* * *

Emma didn't find her daughter before the speed jumping round, she was annoyed and unfocused still she managed to get the best results, at least until she saw Regina ride through the obstacles. She was perfect, really she was perfect in every way. On the horse and off it.

The blonde couldn't help but to wonder if Henry every acted up or if he was just behaving all the time. She saw him in the audience with Regina's family cheering for his mama. He was a good kid she knew, she didn't know how, but she still knew. She wouldn't mind to co-parent him, if it came to that and if he would let him, and if Hope would even consider having a big brother. Emma sighed knowing Regina was right, this wasn't just about them. It was about their current children and possibly future children, if she wanted more, which Emma had a feeling she wouldn't mind.

The blonde knew she easily could move, but that her daughter had her friends and her father's where they now lived, it wouldn't be fair to ask them to move. She watched as Regina finished up the round and ride off the field. She pet her horse to thank him. The blonde wanted to ride over, but stopped herself, it wasn't the time or place she knew. She watched another rider go to make the speed jumping round, eyeing as Regina got off her horse, stroking him, only to fall to the ground. Her trainer or was it her sponsor, came running to her, but the brunette seemed to be out of it.

Emma's heart rose hard in fear, could it be she had drunk or eaten too little, no she doubted that was the case. Regina's sponsor called for someone to get a medic, and someone ran to get that.

"Go over there," Emma heard August's voice behind her and startled, making her almost jump two feet in the air.

Emma was about to speak, but as he gave her a look, she let go of the reins and walked over to the brunette, she looked at her sponsor asking, "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know, she seemed fine riding, but she fainted, her pulse is very week," he said with a heavy sigh, adding, "Cora will surely have my head if she dies."

"She can't, she was the one wanting her to ride and I doubt that she will die," said Emma calmly, as a medic came over, carefully checking her vitals, as she slowly came through. She looked at them confused, when it dawned on her what had happened, she took a deep breath mouthing something to the doctor, that nodded and applied something to the corner of her mouth. Emma looked at them confused, feeling a hand clamp around her heart.

The doctor talked to her for a little while, before he left. Emma helped her up asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just low blood sugar, I am a diabetic," Regina said, brushing it off like it was nothing, Orion resting his head against her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh I had no idea," Emma said, making a mental not about it.

"I hadn't really told you, but now you know," said she and winked at Emma.

"Mhm, nice round by the way, fence 8 and ten in particular," Emma praised her in a loving tone.

"Why thank you, it was a bit tricky, but I managed, you seemed to be distracted though," the brunette noted.

"I had a fight with Hope earlier, and she ran off, couldn't find her after," the blonde admitted, knowing Regina had to think she was a bad mother now.

"I see, did you try over by practice rink three, a know the young riders warm up and hand out there, Henry is over there at the moment, and I am sure his cousin is also, as they had a little time to spare," said Regina with a soft smile.

"You are amazing, you know that," said Emma, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before going back to August and her horse to look at the score board, Regina was in the lead, then it was a woman named Alexa Sanders, then she had the third for now. She curse at herself for not making a better effort. Then she figured a third was better than nothing, if she kept it, reminding herself to keep her head in the game the next time.

* * *

Cora Mills was well aware of her daughter's accident, as it had shown on the TV screen, she always worried about her daughter's illness, fearing that she might end up in a coma due to it one day. She knew she shouldn't have pressed her so hard, still the youngest of her daughter's didn't seem to mind it at all. She was always the one to do what she was told, even if that came with certain objections, then again Cora had drilled it into her head how a lady should behave. Not to mention the price if she didn't, in the aftermath she knew she had sometimes gone too far. Her husband and later wife had even sometimes stepped in between, which was their right. She didn't even know why she was so hard with her youngest daughter, maybe it was because she reminded her so much of herself and Cora all to well knew she could have gotten much further than she had, still she never complained, or did anything to change it. She had chosen to bread and train horses instead of riding them in the end, most because she wanted family time, and also because riding was a painful reminder of Gold. As her boots clicked against the ground walking towards the rink where the young-lings were training and having fun, a smile graced her face. She could see her son, Andre was there already watching over fence, cheering with some others his age. He never got into the riding business, not because he couldn't, he just didn't want to. The elderly woman never protested towards this.

Cora heard a song playing loudly from inside the rink, seeing four female riders and a male one, getting their horses to dance and chance their walking to it. They did it with such grace, just having fun, nothing else, this wasn't training. She recognized the male rider as her grandson Henry, a fine rider like her mother. She then saw that the females were Hope, Lily, Alice, and young Robin. They all made it seem so easy, yet Cora knew it was not, she had ridden like that once.

As the song ended she saw the girls and Henry converse with some other riders, clearly there was a disagreement, and from the gestures Cora could tell it was regarding Lily and Hope. She wasn't close enough to hear, but having been in this environment for some years she knew it had to be a challenge of some kind. Henry rode to the side, meaning it might be something risky. She motioned for her grandson to come over, when he did she asked, "What are they going to do?"

"The hippodrome gran, I doubt Hope and Lily has ever done something like it, but they are for sure not baking down," said Henry with a heavy sigh.

"Oh dear, that can end badly," she sighed heavily, knowing just how dangerous that trick was, or at least could be. The girls got off their horses and changed to trick saddles. And got back one the horse. Cora could tell they were talking to their horses, letting them know what they wanted to do most likely. She took a deep breath, praying that they would all be alright, and no one would fall of or break anything in the process. A girl she knew from Alice dressage program rode first, clearly having no problem doing it, getting back down in the saddle she gave a nod to her friend that followed suit. Cora watched a third girl ride out, knowing her to be a little older than the two first and that she did rodeo riding on the side. Then it was Alice, the elderly woman estimated she at least had tried it before, as she got up fast, closed her eyes and rode a round before getting back down, getting applause. Then it was Robin's turn, she managed with a little difficulty, then it was two young-lings. Just as Lily was about to ride, Cora heard Emma's voice, "What in the world is going on here?"

"Hippodrome, your daughter is the last," said Cora with a sigh. Lily managed as well, no doubt her stubbornness saving her.

"No, no, no, Hope you stop it this instant, you are not doing this you hear!" Emma yelled over to the young girl, fear mixing in her voice, she wasn't going to loose her daughter like this.

The younger blonde looked back at Emma with eyes that could kill, she was doing this no matter what. Emma didn't know if it was to defy her or simply prove herself, but for a second she wished that Hope's fathers were there, then maybe she would have listened to reason. She sighed knowing all she could do was watch hoping for the best. Cora looked at her with calm eyes saying, "She will be fine, Emma."

"You don't know that," Emma's heard was in her throat, watching her baby girl adjusting the stirrup and her feet accordingly to what she knew. She talked to her horse, hearing the other's whisper. She soon managed to get the horse to run, getting up on top, for at least a little while, then she sat back down, getting her feet out of her reins, then she steered the horse towards the fence, making it jump over with easy, riding away with haste. She needed to get away needed to breathe.

"I wish she would stop running from me," Emma sighed, as Henry seemed to set after her, why she didn't know, if anyone should do it, it should be her.

"Well I suppose that is something a parent have to endure, don't worry, my grandson will talk to her, they are in a way in the same situation. So am I to assume you are trying to become and item with my youngest daughter," Cora said, looking at Emma in a way that made her feel small like a mouse.

"Yes, no, I don't know, I hope so, there are many things to consider," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I suggest you be sure, she is not the one that deserves uncertainties, she is worth more. If you go out with her, then be in it for the long run, not just messing about," said the elderly woman.

"I never knew you to be invested in who she dates?" Emma said a bit surprised.

"I will always be as I know both my daughters to be treated right and be happy, having a daughter I trust you to know what that is like," Cora said calmly.

"I do, but I seem to only do wrong by her," said Emma with a sigh, walking away from there, heading towards her hotel, she needed to calm down, to think, to know if she was doing the right thing.

Meanwhile Henry had caught up with Hope, she had stopped her horse and was now heaving for air. He smiled a little, he didn't know why but she reminded him of his mother when she was angry or upset. Regina usually left the room, rather than stay and talk about it, he assumed to her it was easier than let her anger go out over someone she cared about. Like himself. Still he knew when not to push further, he wasn't stupid after all.

He waited for the young girl to slow on, then he caught up, yelling, "Hope, wait up!"

She topped looking at him, asking, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you are upset cause my mom like yours, your competition or something else, I am told I am a good listener," he offered polite, after all if his mom was going to date hers, it couldn't hurt to get to know the girl.

"First I don't mind my mom dating yours, I think it would be a good thing as she is rather lonely. Not that she would ever admit it, but it's always been us two you know. Secondly the competition doesn't bother me really, I always found it easy. It's more the fact that I am not sure this is what I want to do, even if I've been riding since before I could walk, there is other things I wanna pressue, and I am not sure she would understand," Hope admitted, glad she could talk to someone that might understand, her friends for sure didn't because none of them were into horses or riding.

"I totally get that, the pressure of the sport, it is sometimes too much, and don't get me wrong I love ridding, and my horse more than anything, but I am not sure if I wanna go pro yet, mostly because there is other things I want to do also, and I can't if I go into this sport like I have up to now," he admitted.

"See you get it, I am leaning towards dance of some kind, I always liked that sport also, why I found that trick easy, even if I haven't done it before," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah I can totally see you as a dancer, you know it is a studio in town, maybe if you don't have to go back right after the contest, you and maybe your mom could come home with us and I could show it to you?" he suggested eagerly.

"I would love to, and I am sure mom wouldn't mind spending time with yours, if yours doesn't mind us crashing at your place," said Hope laughing also.

"I am sure she doesn't, besides it's not really our place, but my grandparents you know," he said with a shrug.

"Ahhh I see, makes sense. Reminding me how come your grandparents doesn't ride?" she said, clearly they seemed to know they way around the horses.

"You have to ask them, and I am sure gran wouldn't mind it," he said and winked at her.

"Cool, so you have any siblings?" she wondered, knowing she wouldn't mind having him as a big brother.

"Nah, you?" he asked her back.

"Nah, just me," she shrugged.

"That's alright, hey wanna go back and I can maybe buy you a drink or something, my treat?" he asked her polite.

"Yeah I like that, we can talk more about where you like," she said with a smile. He nodded, leading the way, at a calm pace, not rushing. He didn't know that his mom had been listening to their conversation from not far away, a smile on her lips. She pet the neck of the horse she had borrowed, riding it back to the stables, then handing it to one of the stable boys. She talked to one of Emma's crew member learning where she stayed, then going up there, knowing on the door.

The blonde soon opened, "Regina, what are you doing here, I assumed it would be August wanting something."

"And hello to you too," the brunette rolled her chocolate colored eyes at her.

"Sorry, please come in," Emma stepped aside from the door so the other woman could do so.

Regina looked at the messy room before commenting, "You never were tidy were you?"

"You came to debate that?" the blonde asked with a groan.

"No, seems your daughter and my son has struck some kind of deal, you two are to come back with us, he wanted to show her something," said Regina, without telling Emma Hope's secret.

"I see, as it happens, my sister is going over to your stables as well, she is going to look at a horse," Emma commented.

"You don't want to come?" Regina wondered curiously.

"I do, I really do," Emma admitted, not looking the other woman in the eyes.

"But?" Regina countered, she could tell it was something bothering the woman not far from her.

"Your mother, she pointed out I should figure out what I want before engaging in something with you," said Emma, there it was plain and simple.

"And the conclusion is," said Regina, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you, I think we shouldn't waste more time figuring who moves here or there, when you leave here I want to go back with you. Clearly Hope does too," Emma said, knowing she should have fought for the brunette ages ago.

"I see," the brunette contemplated.

"You don't want that?" Emma asked polite.

"I do, but you make it sound so simple, like just packing up your life and moving into my place?" Regina said.

"It shouldn't be much harder, we are both adults, I figured I would come back with you now, stay, then go back to terminate my job and find a new one near you, Hope could come home from school to wherever we are. Please say yes to this," Emma looked right at here now, she didn't want more if's or buts, she just wanted to do this right away.

"Clearly you have thought about this, I can say yes on my behalf, but we still need to talk to the children, but we can do that next week when we are all together," said Regina.

Emma smiled at her as she asked, "A kiss to seal the deal?"

Regina smiled as she walked closer, narrowing the distance only to press a kiss to Emma's lips, figuring they would iron out the details later, after all how hard could it be. They would do it together and that to her was all that mattered.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
